New lives
by szapoba
Summary: A few months after the end of 'Breaking Dawn'. After Renesmee's unpleasant accident some of the Cullens decide to move out of Forks. How will Rosalie benefit from their decision?
1. The Accident

Chapter 1.

I am not a big fan of Twilight so I might mess up a few things. Also, English is NOT my first language.

It takes place a few months after the end of Breaking Dawn. The Cullens still live in Forks, but they all, except for Carlisle and Esme hide from people.

It was a Saturday evening. Everybody was home. Carlisle was upstairs with Esme, doing research about some mysterious illness he came across in the hospital. Alice was buying on-line new clothes for Renesmee, since she almost grew out of everything she was bought earlier. Emmet and Edward left the house the day before and still haven't come back. I suppose while hunting they started racing and fighting and now they were somewhere in Canada. I was sitting on the couch, observing Belle teaching Renesmee how to cook. This little monster preferred blood much more to human food and Bella desperately wanted to change it. Jasper was, as always, standing next to them, absorbing the aura of happiness that surrounded the mother and her daughter. Everything seemed perfect and very calm.

'I don't understand why I can't just drink blood,' moaned Nessie.

'If you CAN eat normal food, then you SHOULD,' Bella replied impassively.

'I am not normal,' said Nessie 'so why should I eat normal food? Also, it's not normal, it's _human._'

Bella sighed and rolled her red eyes, which recently begun to turn more and more amber. Renesmee looked now as a ten-year-old and she started to question everyone about everything. She was curious who we are, what we eat, why we are who we are, and why we eat what we eat.

'Renesmee,' I said. 'Humans are just like us. You should not hate them.'

Nessie looked at me. She frowned but said

'Okay, auntie… Okay, mom. So, what do I do with those… onions?'

Bella smiled at me and took a knife from the sink. She cut the onions in halves and passed the knife to Nessie.

'Now you have to slice it… like that.' She made some moves with the knife in the air.

Renesmee hesitantly touched the vegetable, looking and it with disgust.

'It stin… doesn't smell very nice.'

We all pretended not to have heard that.

She started cutting the onion and almost immediately we heard her hiss. Jasper gasped, Bella screamed, I smelled blood and heard Alice gasp upstairs. I stared in horror as Jasper run towards Nessie. Bella jumped in front of her to shield her with her own body. I hurried to help her. She gripped his arms and, since she was still stronger than him, managed to push him away. I grabbed him from behind. He was wrenching himself from our arms. Alice, Esme and Carlisle just got downstairs. Carlisle and Alice immediately rushed to help us hold Jasper. Esme was still standing on the stairs. If she could, she would probably cry now. Jasper was being pulled outside but he already was thinking almost clear.

I remembered about Renesmee. She was lying on the floor now, with her hand around her knees and horror in her eyes. It was the first time she has ever seen a vampire craving for blood. I and Esme approached her.

'Are you OK?' I asked, touching her hair delicately.

She nodded slowly.

'Everything is fine now, sweetie,' Esme said. 'Let's watch TV, shall we?' she added.

We put her in front of the flat screen and went back to the kitchen, where we waited for the other to come back. It took them over half an hour. In meantime, I explained to Esme what exactly happened.

'Why so long?' I asked when they entered the kitchen.

'Hunting,' murmured Alice.

Oh, quite obvious, I thought.

We moved to the living room. Jasper was not looking at any of us. He did not sit down. He looked very sad and ashamed of what he has done. Alice stood next to him, trying to comfort him.

'How is Renesmee?' asked Jasper very quietly.

'She's all right, she's in her room now,' I answered.

'Jasper,' Bella begun, 'I absolutely don't blame you for what has happened.'

He did not look up, only whispered:

'Edward is going to be so mad. I wanted to kill you, now I wanted to kill your daughter. I am a mon...'

'Don't call yourself a monster, my son,' Carlisle interrupted him. 'You are not one.'

'Edward's not going to find out,' Bella said.

'He can _read minds_. I think he will notice.' I reminded her. It must have been so easy for her to forget that her husband was a mind reader. She needn't have to be bothered by that but I hated the constant lack of privacy.

'I will shield you.'

'He will notice that something is not right,' I opposed.

'Rosalie, I'll make sure he doesn't get mad. I would like him to hear the story from me, before he hears your versions. I hope it will work. But for sure there is no reason for you to leave, Jasper.'

Jasper nodded.

'I am very, very sorry. I regret what I did. May I see Renesmee? I would like to apologise to her to.'

'Of course,' agreed Bella.

'Who will come with me? I do not want to like to disappoint you again.'

'I will go with you,' Carlisle said. 'But not because I do not trust you, but only because I believe I could explain everything properly to Nessie.'

Carlisle got up and they both walked out of the living room.

'You're all shielded now. I hope I can keep it up long enough,' Bella stated.

When Jasper and Carlisle came back from Renesmee, who was now asleep, they approached their soul mates and went to their rooms.

I was left with Bella. Almost a year ago I would not say a single kind word to her. Now I treated her with respect and some kind of… friendly feelings. And although I sometimes thought that if she died, I would be Nessie's mother I tried to love her as a sister and a sister-in-law.

'What was I thinking?' she cried.

'It's not your fault!' I assured her. 'We all thought that her skin is impenetrable. If I thought that she was in any danger, I would never let anyone except you be near her.'

I hugged her.

'Don't worry.'

Bella smiled.

'I'm so happy to have you. You understand me so well,' she whispered.

Alice appeared silently on the staircase.

'They will be here in seven minutes,' she said and then immediately went back to her room.

I wonder what she felt seeing me and Bella so close to each other. Was she happy to finally see a bond between us or jealous that we were getting on so well? Even if I asked Edward, he would not tell me, he was too polite to give away what we thought. I did not want to ask Jasper, it would be way to awkward to ask him about his wife's feelings towards me. Also, he probably would not tell me.

'Do you want to shield Emmet when he comes?' I said to Bella.

'Not until he sees you. Then yes. You may tell him what has happened, if you want.'

'Okay. I will leave you alone now.' I knew she did not want anybody to witness her talk with Edward.

I went to my room to wait for Emmet.


	2. The Decision

If you see any bad grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes, please write a review pointing them out. Thank you in advance.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2.

Everyone was very quiet. We were sitting still in Carlisle's office, waiting for the outcome of Bella's conversation. I could hear Renesmee's heart and all the clocks ticking. Those few minutes before Emmet and Edward came home terrified me. How would Edward react? Would he freak out like he did when Jasper attacked Bella? Would he consider Jasper a threat to his family?

Finally I heard them enter the house. Emmet immediately run to me. Although he sometimes behaved very immature, I knew he loved me and he must have missed me for those days when he was gone. He kissed me delicately. I asked him to be quiet as I wanted to overhear how Edward would react.

'Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?' Edward asked Bella as soon as he saw her.

'They're home,' Bella answered. I could imagine her bite her lip.

'Then… why are you shielding them?'

'Edward… Edward, oh, I'm so sorry, it's all only my fault!' why did she have to blame herself for everything? 'If I had thought about it for a moment, it wouldn't have happened.'

'What wouldn't have happened?'

'Well… there was a small… accident…' she was choosing her word carefully. 'I was teaching Renesmee how to cook and... well, it seems that her skin is less impenetrable than ours…' Emmet's eyes widened in surprise.

Edward did not let her finish the sentence.

'Who?' he snapped.

'But it's really my fault…' Stop blaming yourself! You are a great mother. If I could have my own child one day, I would like to be a mother like you.

'But you didn't attack her. I am also sure it was not Carlisle or Rosalie.' Of course. I would never hurt a child. Especially not one that was almost mine. 'It was Jasper, wasn't it?'

'Yes.' There was a short pause. 'But nothing serious happened. Renesmee's all right. Don't be mad, please.'

Another pause.

'You could think I should have got used to the fact that my family is always in danger,' said Edward 'but I haven't.'

Jasper walked out of the room. Alice, Esme and Carlisle followed him, so I took Emmet's hand and we all went to the living room too, where Bella and Edward were standing. Jasper, not looking in Edward's eyes, approached him.

'Edward, you cannot imagine how very terrified I am because of what I wanted to do. Please, accept my honest apology.'

But the apology was ignored. Edward rushed out of the room. I could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor and then the door to Renesmee's room creaked. He came back to the living room carrying his daughter in his hands.

'Bella, let's go,' he snarled and

She followed Edward, who was already leaving through the house's door.

The room went very quiet. Jasper and Alice were the first to leave it. Carlisle and Esme were standing very close to each other, looking very worried.

'Oh, come on, everything's gonna be all right,' said Emmet. As usually, he did not treat the situation seriously enough.

'We can only have hope,' murmured Carlisle.

For a short moment I did not want Emment's company. I went to my bathroom. When I looked at my mirror image, I noticed how very messy my hair was, so I took a hairbrush. I did not count the strokes. I was thinking about my family. Why could we not be like any other? Except for the fact that we were not only not related but also born in different historical periods we were blood-craving beasts. Why couldn't we be normal? Why did Carlisle have to change me? I have asked myself those questions every day but still haven't found an answer that would satisfy me. I noticed that my eyes were getting darker. Not a big deal for me, but now the blood thirst was about to split the family again. And although my relations with Edward were not perfect, I loved, of course not in a romantic way, both him, his wife and his daughter.

Emmet probably felt that I needed a moment alone so he did not come to me. When I finished brushing my hair, I changed my clothes and looked out of the window. It was almost completely dark outside. I thought it would be a good idea to go hunting. I asked Esme to go with me and she agreed immediately. I knew she would like to talk to me, especially now.

We were running in the dark forest, smelling for something to drink.

'How are you?' we both asked at the same time and smiled slightly.

'I am worried,' Esme said. 'I do not want our family to split.'

'Neither do I' I replied.

Suddenly I smelled an elk. Since I was not very thirsty, I thought it would do. I attacked, sank my teeth into the animal's neck and drank its blood. It was easy and quick. I turned to see where Esme was. She had just had a deer. She was now licking her lips.

'Do you think that it all will turn out fine?' I asked.

'I hope so,' she said sounding quite convinced. 'Edward is a good boy and Bella is just a wonderful person. She will not let him separate Nessie from her family.'

I nodded slowly. Bella was indeed very stubborn but was that enough to stop Edward from ruining our lives?

'Are you still thirsty? I would like to go back home. Jasper needs a lot of support now.'

I nodded again.

The night was, at least seemingly, very calm. I was sitting next to Emmet, who was surfing on the Internet. I wonder if he was thinking about Renesmee. Probably not. I had a book about medicine in my hand. I have been always interested in the way human body works. Gaining knowledge about the living was slightly easing the pain caused by the fact that I was not one of them.

As soon as the sun rose Bella with Edward and Nessie showed up at our front door. Edward's face showed no emotions, whereas Bella looked excited. So much must have happened during the night.

'Our… well, your actually, life makes no sense,' she said much too briskly.

'Oh, really?' I murmured quietly.

'We must move out,' she said, as if it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world.

'Bella, my dear, but why?' Esme sounded shocked.

'Well, I'm the only one here who hasn't visited Alaska yet, aren't I?'

Move out? Again? No, that was something I certainly did not like to do. Humans did not change their houses like that. Although being adored by some new people seemed tempting.

'This is not an issue we would like to joke about,' said Carlisle firmly.

'Oh, don't you just see it?' Bella shouted. 'Edward, how many times have you graduated?' she asked.

'About twenty,' said Edward.

'Rose, I know you consider time spent in school as wasted, don't you?' she asked me.

'Frankly speaking… I do,' I admitted.

'And… most importantly… I know how difficult it is for some of you to be around humans.' She gave Jasper a quick, delicate look, but he noticed it.

'So it _is_ about me, then,' he sighed.

'It is about _all_ of us,' Bella opposed.

'I am the only one who attacked you on that party,' he said gloomily.

'Forget it, honey,' Alice said. 'And, if it helps you, it was hard for all of us.' She kissed him gently on his cheek. The way they showed how much they love each other was very subtle.

'I lost control during Nessie's birth.' I remembered that night very well. So hungry after weeks without hunting. So much blood smelling so sweet.

Bella looked at me astonished. She must not have remembered that. No wonder, she had been in so much pain.

'It doesn't matter now,' she said. 'My point is that we should start everything again. From scratch.'

'I am afraid I did not understand you. What do you mean by 'from scratch'?' Carlisle asked.

'Well… I guess you wouldn't like to quit your job now… and if we all left it would look suspicious… so… I thought… maybe you would stay with Esme here, and the rest of us would move out to Alaska.'

Nobody spoke a word. Everybody looked surprised, except for Edward, whose eyebrows were dangerously close to each other. He was probably reading our minds to find out what our opinions were. When I thought that, he smiled a little.

'We are a family,' Esme stated.

'Quite a big one.'

'Edward… and what do you think about it?' Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at him and then at Bella.

'I think that it's a very good idea. And according to Alice's vision, when you all get out of shock, you will be willing to move out too.'

Alice nodded. Her eyes looked very bright and she was greening.

'Well, if it will make you happy, than you absolutely should go.' Esme, as always, cared only about our happiness. Her hand were put around Carlisle. She was smiling feebly.

'Is that what you really think, darling?' Carlisle did not sound convinced. 'I think we should think about it at night. You may stay if you wish, of course,' he added looking at Bella and Edward.

'We will!' Renesmee said before either her mother or father could answer.


	3. Emotions

If you see any bad grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes, please write a review pointing them out. Thank you in advance.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

The night was very dark. I was sitting next to Renesmee's bed. She looked even more like an angel when she was asleep. Her curly hair were resting on a pillow that I have embroidered myself. My hand was gently touching hers, but my thoughts were in a different place and in a different time. I was thinking about the future. Bella's idea was, at least in my opinion, great. We could move out and never go to school again. That was very tempting. On the other hand, I knew Carlisle did not want to quit his job and Esme would stay with him. That worried me a little, since she was one of the people who understood me best. But life without school, where I had to listen to the same things again and again, without constant urge to kill somebody, because almost everyday someone cut their finger or scratched themselves, without having to hide how very deep my feelings to Emmet, because teenagers don't show that much commitment, seemed perfect to me. How great would it be to live with Emmet alone, as a newly married couple? We could even get married again! That would be wonderful. I could choose a designer wedding dress, Renesmee would be my junior bridesmaid, Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" would be played… I could see it so clearly, I was sure it could happen…

'Auntie? What are you singing?'

I realised I was humming the tune to myself.

'A song that is often played during weddings,' I replied.

'What is a wedding?' she asked. Sometimes I forgot how very young she was, even though she looked like an eight-year-old now and sounded as reasonable as a teenager.

'When two people love each other, they decide they want to live with each other for ever and… have children together they get married. The ceremony during which that happens is called a wedding,' I explained as well as I could.

'Don't you love uncle Emmet?'

I looked at her in surprise.

'Of course I love Emmet! Why?' I asked.

'You don't have any children,' she replied innocently. She could not know how much she hurt me saying that.

'No… no, we don't,' I whispered. If I could cry, my make-up would have been ruined.

'Why not?' she asked.

'We can't. Vampires can't,' I said, then quickly got up and rushed out of the room, but still I heard Nessie say:

'But I was born…'

'Bella, your child needs you,' I shouted. I did not want to left her unprotected, although I knew that very little harm could happen to a vampire hybrid in our house. Maybe except for Jasper hunting her.

I went to sit on the stairs outside. Wind was blowing, the sky was completely dark, I could not see a single star or the moon. I felt very lonely and misunderstood in this family but I did not want to worry any of them. Carlisle must feel very guilty every time I mention how much I would like to be dead. I was sitting on the cold, wooden panels, when I heard somebody approach me and then I felt somebody touch my shoulder. It was Edward. He had a caring look on his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked kindly.

_Oh, you know very well what is wrong. You've been reading my mind for decades._

'I thought it would be polite to ask… but if you don't agree then…' he took a deep breath. 'I am sorry for what Nessie has said. She is only a child and she did not want to offend you.'

'I know…' _but it's not really about her. I don't feel offended by what she said. I am just devastated because I realised, once again, that this life is not normal. _

He sat very close to me and put his arms around me. He felt like an older brother, even though he was frozen younger than me.

'Bella will be jealous.'

'She won't,' he assured me.

I smiled feebly.

'Only you and Bella together fully understand me,' I whispered.

We sat on those stairs for the rest of the night. I wondered if there is a member of my family still alive. Even if there was, I could not meet him or her. That made me even sadder than I had been. After midnight Emmet joined us and we all started talking about nothing.

In the morning there was a small family meeting in the living room. We were sitting on the sofas and Carlisle was standing in the middle of the little circle we have formed.

'Before we start I must be sure that you all want to implement the plan,' he begun.

Everyone nodded.

'All right. So I believe you all, maybe except for Bella, know what it means.'

'We have to make up our histories,' I said. 'Ages, relationships, jobs, everything,' I added looking at our family's newest member.

'Exactly,' Carlisle confirmed. 'So… I and Esme are staying and we will act as if you were going to move out to start your own family lives. Are you going to Alaska? You all cannot join the Denali coven, because it would look very suspicious.'

'Yes, it would,' Bella said. 'I wasn't thinking about Alaska… I would prefer the States…'

'Maybe Rochester?' I suggested.

'Rose, honey, are you sure?' Emmet asked.

'Yes, Em, absolutely.' I looked at the others. Carlisle was frowning, Esme had an understanding smile, Jasper was probably checking why I suggested my birthplace.

'I just thought it would be nice.'

'That is very far away from here,' Esme noticed.

'I thought that is the point,' said Bella.

'There are a lot of us, it will be more difficult now than the last time,' Edward pointed out. 'We could buy a house in the suburbs…' he added.

'That would be great! We could say we're friends who have just graduated, we could say we're all eighteen or nineteen… we live together… three couples…' it all made sense to me.

'One with child who is growing twice as fast as a normal child?' Alice found the flaw in our plan. 'It's not going to work. Bella, you have to stay here, at least for a couple of years.'

Bella did not look happy about that but when Jasper looked her in that weird way and said:

'You'll be with Charlie for longer.' she seemed to accept it.

'Okay,' she said. 'So only Rosalie with Emmet and Alice with Jasper will leave.'

_Great!_ I thought, _no mind reading at last! And…_

Edward gave me a funny look.

'If we're supposed to be just friends, we should use our human surnames,' I said out laud.

'I absolutely agree with you,' Jasper admitted.

'So… when are we moving?' I sounded very excited.

'We're moving next week, according to my vision,' Alice announced.


	4. The Removal

Chapter 4.

I'd like to remind you that English is NOT my first language. If you see any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes tell me in a review, please. If you don't find any mistakes you can also write a review about it!

Enjoy!

'Next week? That is very soon,' Carlisle said hesitantly.

'Let me see something on the Internet…' Alice muttered to herself.

In a few minutes she showed us and advertisement. It was about an old lady willing to rent her house. Carlisle read the phone number and went upstairs to make the phone call. We were almost sure how it would turn out, so we were waiting calmly for Carlisle to come back and tell us the details. When he returned his face a little unsure. For a moment I was afraid that something went wrong.

'Everything went well. You really can move in next week,' he said silently. 'I am sorry, but I just cannot pretend that I am happy about it.'

'Don't worry, dad, it's gonna be all right!' Emmett reassured him. 'Whoa, we're moving out!'

The following few days I spent packing and hanging around with Renesmee as much as I could. I knew I would miss her a lot. The bond between me and her was incredible and Bella and Edward used it to get closer to me. When I think about it know, I see that I used to be very cold sometimes to both of them, especially Bella. When she was born, I felt as if I were reborn after my death so many years ago.

The day before we left she sat next to me on the couch when I was reading a book. Her big, chocolate eyes were piercing me with sorrow. She placed her hand on mine.

_Stay._

'I'd love to,' I whispered. 'I'll visit you as often as I can. I promise.'

_Stay. Please._

'Look at the bright side. Jacob will surely visit you more often when I'm gone.'

I suddenly saw them running in the forest, holding hands and laughing.

She took the book away from me and having put in on the table, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

'And in a couple of years you'll visit us too,' I assured her.

Her look was still full of disappointment. She was biting her lip.

'It's just… it all happened without me knowing… And I feel bad, because it all happened because of me…'

'NO!' I shouted. 'Oh, honey, how could you think like that?'

My raised voice drew Bella's attention. She appeared at the door at once. She looked really scared; after the incident with Jasper she became kind of overprotective.

'What's the problem?' she sounded worried.

'Nothing…' Nessie seemed a bit embarrassed.

'Your daughter thinks she is the reason for us moving out,' I did not hesitate to explain.

Bella eased for a moment, surely happy that her daughter was not in danger, but after a split second she was tense again. She frowned and after another split second she was kneeling in front of Renesmee.

'You're not!' she said shaking her head. 'Why haven't you told me you thought so?'

Renesmee did not utter a word but she simply slipped down the couch and put her hands around her mother. I knew that a stream of disordered thoughts flashed into Bella's mind.

I heard steps upstairs. It was Jasper, who was standing at the top of the stairs, clenching the handrail.

'It should be me feeling guilty, not you,' he whispered. He gave Bella a quick look and when she nodded slightly, he came down the stairs. I felt waves of calmness with a hint of happiness approaching me. I did not say a word, because I did not want to make Renesmee aware that Jasper was interfering with her feelings. 'I have already told you that,' he reminded her.

The talk we had was long and difficult but Jasper did not want to leave any misunderstandings behind. Actually, I have never before heard him say so much about his feelings. Usually he did not want to worry us with his constant struggles. I was glad we explained everything in the end, but still I was sad that Renesmee could not come with us.

The following day started with the arrival of the movers. We had to do everything to make it look like a normal move out. I found great pleasure in looking at my Emmett being helped to move a box by a human. None of us, the women, were allowed to touch anything, as it would look suspicious if little Alice carried effortlessly a forty kilos trunk. Also, Bella had to hide inside as her red eyes would also draw way too much attention. We decided to take an evening flight to Rochester, so we would not risk sparkling in the sun. After landing time seemed to pass quicker than usually. It felt like only seconds from collecting out luggage to meeting the old lady who gave us the keys and wished a good night. We introduced ourselves as Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy, and Mary Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. We had to be careful to call Alice, at least in public, by her human name now. We had quite a long discussion a few days before and we decided it was the best option to seem as human as possible. Jasper made the lady feel safe and relaxed. When she left, he told us that she had not found us weird and had had a generally friendly attitude towards us. We decided to unpack the following day. I took Emmett for a trip to the city centre of Rochester and we left Alice and Jasper alone at the house. I was sure they needed a while for themselves after spending a whole day with us.


	5. BONUS 1

EXTRA 1.

ALICE.

Without Emmett the house was pretty silent. I was alone in my room searching for some new fashionable clothes for Nessie. Bella had asked me to do it and I was in the seventh heaven now. I have just found a beautiful pink skirt, when the vision came.

_Very near future. A pair of almost closed eyes, looking down, full of shame. Jasper's eyes. My own voice repeating his name anxiously. The eyes looking up. Crimson. Red as blood drying on the lips._

I gasped. No, no, no! Who? I heard a rumble. I rushed out of my room to join Carlisle and Esme who were running downstairs. What I saw in the kitchen brought back terrible memories from Bella's birthday party. But this time it was not Bella who was in danger, but Renesmee. Was that a change? Not really. Without thinking I forged forward to help Bella who was struggling with my husband. Carlisle gripped his arms and Bella was holding his throat with one hand, hitting him with the other. I sink my nails into his shirt, pushing him back. I could smell the blood. It was smelled beautifully, and it was slightly appealing to me. But I would never attack my niece.

'Jasper, Jazz, honey!' I whispered hotly. 'Don't, don't, don't! It's just a little blood… Remember who you are, you don't want to do it, I love you, Jazz, look at me, please, honey!'

We were outside now. Jasper stopped trying to escape from our grip. He was breathing slowly and deeply. His eyes were black as coal but he was himself again now. He looked at me soberly and hid his face in his hands.

'What have I done…'

JASPER.

Leaning against the wall, I was observing Bella teaching Renesmee how to cook. Nessie did not want to eat human food as she found blood much more appealing. Especially human blood. Oh, how well I understood her. Next to her I felt that weird burning sensation in my throat. It was not the same as being close to a human but close. Fortunately, the happy aura that she and her mother were emanating helped me to forget about it.

'If you CAN eat normal food, then you SHOULD,' Bella said impassively.

But could Bella understand how difficult it was for Nessie? Could she understand how difficult it was for me, who used to drink human blood?

'Renesmee,' Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch, spoke. 'Humans are just like us. You should not hate them.'

That was not quite true. They were not like us. They were different, weaker. But, of course, they should not be hated because of that. They should be protected by us. To a certain degree. We could not risk exposure.

Bella was now showing Nessie how to cut the onions. She passed the knife on to Nessie. She took it hesitantly and started chopping. What happened next was unimaginable.

I heard Renesmee hiss in pain. The next second I smelled her blood. The smell was delicate, sweet and appealing. I gasped. How could she be bleeding…?

Blood. Sweet blood.

My prey was just a few meters away from me. I crouched, breathed in its beautiful smell and darted towards it. I heard a shriek, but it was not important. What could be more important than hunting?

Suddenly I was hit by an obstacle. Not really hit, more like pushed. Something caught my throat. I struggled for air, even though I did not need it. I felt more hits and heard more shrieks. They slowly started to make sense. It was Bella, whose hand was gripping my throat. It was Alice, who was pushing me back.

'Don't, don't, don't! It's just a little blood…' It is going to be mine! 'You don't want to do it.' I do, I do, I do! 'I love you, Jazz, look at me, please, honey!' Wait a moment. It was Alice. My Alice. My love. The person who filled my life with love and joy. If she does not want me to do something, she is surely right. I stopped struggling. The smell was gone. The air was cool and fresh. We have got outside.

I suddenly realised what I was trying to do. It was Renesmee who I was tempted to kill.

'What have I done…'


	6. The Walks

Chapter 5.

WRITE A REVIEW, PLEASE! I'd love to improve my writing.

There was no need to run at vampire speed. We were slowly walking to the city. Streetlamps were casting soft light on us. Some lonely cabs were passing us by. Holding Emmett's hand, I was resting my head on his chest. Since it was late, cold and rainy, very little people were wandering on the streets.

It was past midnight when we finally got to my former neighbourhood. I had a very weird feeling when I saw my old house and I was glad that Jasper hadn't come with us. Emmett's hands tightened around me.

'Is this it?'

I nodded. I could not bring myself to utter a word. The house must have been uninhabited for at least years. There was some graffiti on boards hammered to holes where windows used to be, the paint was flaking and numerous cans and paper bags were scattered on the yard. I felt devastated that I could not do anything to renovate it.

'Maybe let's go somewhere else, shall we?' Emmett suggested politely.

I agreed and we chose a road I used to use to get to school. The building was now also abandoned, but a big yellow sign said it was being transformed into a kind of a science centre. Lucky it. The only thing I could transform into was a pile of ashes.

The city looked nothing like I remembered it from almost eighty years ago. During the day it must have looked breathtaking but since I was a vampire I had very little chance to actually sightsee in daylight.

I remembered that a few hundred meters away from there was the place Vera used to live at. I did not feel like going there so we decided to turn back and chose another route. I was walking very near Emmett. He had his hand on my hip. I had had no idea that it was slowly going up and up until it reached the fastener of my bra.

'What are you doing?' I whispered.

'You know…' He was smiling innocently.

I turned my head.

'But… here?'

He grinned and gently threw me onto a near-by bench. I decided that I had to defend myself from my beloved, however slightly foolish husband.

'Emmett! We're in the city centre! There are humans!' I squeaked into his ear when he was trying to kiss my neck.

He stopped rather unwillingly.

'Ok,' he murmured.

We continued our walk holding hands. Emmett looked disappointed so I recompensed him for the lack of fun by giving him a long and passionate kiss.

Suddenly I stopped. I recognised that building very well. I've been lying in front of it for quite a long while. All the terrible memories returned at once. The smell of alcohol in their breathes, the lust in their eyes, the violence in every move they made towards me, and finally, the unbearable pain. At least I thought it was unbearable then. A few hours later Carlisle showed me how very wrong I had been.

At first I was speechless. I considered this street to be the place of my death. Then I started trembling. Except for those uncontrolled convulsions I could not move. All the thoughts that I have been trying to block were now passing through my mind. I had no real family. I did not have a chance to say 'good bye' to my family. They are all dead now. I am never again going to have a normal life.

I realised that I had been lifted. I realised that I was in Emmett's arms. I realised that now there was no trace of the childish smile on his face, only true concern.

In almost no time we were back at home. Emmett carefully placed me on the sofa in our new living room. 'Mary' and Jasper were already waiting there, she sitting on the floor, he standing in the dark corner of the room. When I became fully aware of what was going on he slowly approached the sofa and squatted down.

'I know what happened and I know how you feel,' he started. I really wanted to shout '_You have no idea how I feel!'_, but that would be a very stupid thing to shout at Jasper, so I only asked

'How do you know what happened?'

He did not say a word but pointed at Alice with his eyes.

Oh, yeah, obviously, I thought.

'As I said, I know how you feel now and I wonder why you chose Rochester.'

'I guess you want an answer,' I said.

'I do indeed.'

'Is 'just because' an answer?' I teased him.

He gave me a cold look.

'No.'

'Ok then… I wanted to come back here to feel less lonely…' I said quietly. 'More human,' I added.

Alice appeared next to me in a gentle jump. Her little hands gave me a pat on the back and then a sisterly hug. A supernatural wave of subtle joy and calmness started surrounding me.

'You know what would make you feel much better? Some hunting,' she said brightly as usually.

I did not feel thirsty but some blood would definitely help me. But I have not hunted in this area for many years.

'It's a bit risky now. We don't know if there are any humans,' I pointed out.

'We will have to examine the neighbourhood soon anyway,' Jasper said.

It was about two in the morning when I smelled my prey. I jumped on it, ripped its throat, and drunk it dry. The sweetness embraced my tongue. My eyes reached the fairest of their yellow tones, and I felt much better than on the street a couple of hours ago. I just wanted to run after another animal when I heard Jasper call my name. I got scared, because I thought that someone attacked a human, but when I turned back I saw that Emmett and Alice were standing next to him.

'What happened?' I shouted.

'Don't you smell it?' he shouted back.

Humans? I thought scared. But when I approached them I understood what he meant. A vampire scent was clearly noticeable.

'I have no idea who that might be. I do not recogise this scent,' Jasper said.

I sniffed around focusing hard on that smell. There was something weird about it.

'It's oddly familiar,' I said.

'You know them?' Jasper sounded surprised. He was much older than me and must have met much more vampires than I have.

'No. No, I don't,' I denied.

Jasper raised his eyebrows but did not comment it. Instead, he said:

'Mary,' He got used to her new old name pretty quickly. 'Are we going to meet them?'

Alice's eyes went blank for a few seconds and her face was expressionless.

'No,' she announced finally. 'If they don't make the decision to find us, then no.'


	7. The News

It took me so long to write this. Sorry! But you know, holidays and stuff, lots of stuff. I hope you at least enjoy it a little bit. Please review, and if you would like to be my beta-reader, send me a message. I may have some problems with grammar since English is my second language. I apologise for that.

Chapter 6.

Days were passing by very quickly. Winter came before I fully realised that there had been Autumn. I spent most of the evenings sitting by the fireplace listening to the noises fire made. While the boys were away, fighting for fun in the forests, Alice was usually with me, either surfing on the net or searching through visions.

It was a very cold evening. Until now she has seen nothing alarming. Until now. Her eyes went blank, like they usually did when she was waiting for a web site to load, and she sat absolutely still for a moment. When she became conscious she grasped the armchair so hard that it broke.

'What did you see?' I asked terrified.

'The Volturi,' she uttered. 'They're coming.'

'HERE?!'

'No,' she denied. 'They want to see Bella'

I thought all the problems that Bella had brought to our family were gone but, apparently, they were not.

'But… why?' I questioned, more myself than Alice.

'I don't know,' she answered. 'They know I'm watching. They don't know what they are exactly going to do yet.'

'When?'

'Tomorrow probably. They're really close to Forks now but… they're hunting.'

'We won't get there on time,' I noticed.

'We have to warn them!' Alice shouted running to make a phone call. She

The few seconds before Bella answered seemed very long.

'Bella, are you OK? Have you done something risky?' Mary spoke so quickly I could barly understand.

'Yes, yes, I mean yes, I'm OK, everything's OK. Why are you asking?' Bella sounded a bit scared.

'Listen, the Volturi are coming…'

'WHAT? WHY?'

'I don't know why!' Alice squeaked. 'I can't see it! It's only Aro, Marcus and Caius, they are running fast, only now they stopped for a while. To hunt.'

'But, wait, who are they coming to? You, us or Carlisle and Esme?' Bella asked.

I froze. Did she just say that they were not together?

'To you. Where are you if not with Carlisle?!' Alice noticed that too.

'Going to Denali.'

'You have to go back,' I ordered. 'The Volturi are coming to Forks. Carlisle and Esme will be outnumbered.'

'We will,' Bella said. 'Edward, stop!' she shouted. 'Thank you, Alice,' she whispered to the phone and hung up.

'So what are we doing now?' I asked her.

'Nothing. There's nothing we could do now,' she said, sitting on the couch. 'We have to wait.'

I remained standing.

'You know what I am wondering about? Why you cannot see why they are coming.'

When she looked at me I could see fear in her eyes. She hesitated for a while and then said

'I didn't want to mention it but… I don't believe that they haven't made a decision yet. It's impossible. But the other two options are too terrifying. It's either about the werewolves or…' Her voice broke.

'Renesmee,' I whispered.

She nodded.

'If anything happens to her…' I began but my voice broke too.

Alice got up as quickly as possible and gave my a hug. We were standing for a while, not moving. A human would probably cry now, but we couldn't afford that living privilege.

'We can't do anything. Don't worry, Rose, everything will be okay,' Alice assured me.

'You don't know that,' I said before I realised what it meant to her. 'Sorry,' I added.

Waiting for Emmett and Jasper to return, Alice was constantly walking from one corner of the room to the other and I was sitting and unconsciously looking at the fire. At long last they came. As soon as Jasper crossed the threshold, he asked

'What's wrong?'

'The Volturi are coming to Forks,' I said quietly.

'What the heck?!' Emmett shouted from behind him. He was next to me in a split second.

'They are… And they'll get there tomorrow,' said Alice. 'And I have no idea what they want! Oh, I'm so useless,' she cried.

'It's OK, honey,' Jasper tried to comfort her. 'Have you warned Carlisle?'

'We've warned Bella. They are coming to Bella,' I explained, as Alice was hiding her face in Jasper's shirt.

'Is that good or bad?' Emmett asked.

'We don't know,' I said quietly but punctuating every word.

'Eh, I'd love to kick some asses,' Emmett admitted.

'Em!,' I scoffed.

He looked at me innocently and kissed me.

'We have to stay here and see what happens,' Jasper said.

'That's what we've already decided,' I murmured.

So we stayed and waited. Hours have never seemed so long before. I was just sitting on the couch, brushing my hair and admiring my reflection in the mirror. In the beginning Alice was sitting next to me focused on getting another vision but nothing came to her. Jasper was at her side until he asked Alice to leave the room with him since he was feeling sick from the worry emanating from me and, as he described it 'Emmett's weird cocktail of emotions'.

We spent the whole night not changing our positions. I could observe my eyes darkening in the mirror. If not the vision, I would have been hunting. _Ah, Bella, why all the bad in the world always happens to you?_ I thought. But then it occurred to me that she also got literally everything she wanted.

The sun rose. The darkness was forced out of the room by the light. My phone rang. The display read 'Bella'. I got up to answer it, but Alice, who just a few seconds ago was in her room with Jasper, was quicker than me.

'It'll be better that way, trust me,' she said and pressed the green button.

She tried to walk away with my mobile but I followed her so she gave up and sat on the couch opposite to me. I could hear every word Bella said, even though Alice refused to use the loudspeaker.

'Hello, Rosalie…'

'Hi, Bella. It's me, Alice.'

'Oh, well. Hi, Alice. So you probably know what happened, don't you?' Bella said in an unsure voice.

'No, I don't. I've been waiting for a vision for the entire night and all I got were just unrelated pieces of the future. The first real vision I got since yesterday was you calling us now!' Alice moaned.

Jasper entered the room and stood in the corner. Emmett sat on the armchair's back.

'Yeah, that makes quite a lot of sense now.' Bella sounded weirdly.

'Some explanation, please? We've been dying here for the last night!' Emmett said loud enough for her to hear.

'The Volturi were interested in… Renesmee,' Bella begun but I did not let her finish her sentence.

'WHAT?' I shouted. 'Is she OK?!'

Alice finally decided to turn the loudspeaker on.

'Yes, she is. Let me tell you from the very beginning. It weren't just Aro, Marcus, and Caius who came. Jane, Alec, and the wives arrived too. Their role was to take care of the child they brought.'

'What child?' I asked. Did the Volturi harm an innocent child?

'A human-vampire hybrid,' Bella answered.

I froze. So did Alice, Jasper and Emmett. My eyes widened in surprise, my mouth remained slightly opened, as I tried to say something but the words stuck in my throat.

'They were researching hybrids after what they saw here,' Bella started explaining.

'Researching?' Alice whispered. 'I don't even want to think how many humans were killed during that research.'

'Well… one at least. The girl's mother is dead. She didn't survive the birth.'

'That is indeed really sad, but, tell me… Why did they come?' Jasper asked.

'They don't want the child,' Bella said.

My lips tightened.

'They left her here. I'm supposed to be her… step-mother, I guess.'

Something inside me broke. It seemed as if my cold heart fell apart.

'What?!' I shouted. 'They left you the child? Why?! Why on earth?! That is not fair!'

'What do you mean?' Bella sounded confused.

'Why is it that you always get everything? Don't you already have too much? A life you've dreamt about, a loving husband, your own child?! How could it be fair that you are given another miracle to care about?!' I stood up and took my mobile phone from surprised Alice's hand.

'Rose, honey, calm down,' Emmett tried to speak to me but I didn't listen.

'Rosalie, what are you talking about? It's not may fault that…'

'Shut up!' I cut her off.

'Rosalie, you are overreacting,' Alice told me.

'I'm not!'

I felt a firm wave of calmness coming towards me.

'Don't you dare do it to me, Jasper,' I said but I was already less angry and couldn't bring myself to shout at him.

His bright yellow eyes were piercing me. He was shaking his head slowly. I sat down and put the phone away. Alice took it and left the room with my husband. I heard him say

'Sorry for Rose, Bella, I'm sure she didn't mean it…'

'Oh, I _did_ mean it,' I said aloud but to no one in particular.

'I know,' said Jasper. 'I could feel it.'

'Could you stop it now, please?' I asked as politely as I could after a few moments. Being unnaturally forced to be calm was quite unpleasant. I felt the need to shake the anger off of myself.

'And what are the chances that if I stop you will not ruin the house?'

'Practically non existent,' I admitted.

'Then no,' answered Jasper seriously.

Alice appeared at the door.

'Bella wishes to see you, Rosalie,' she said.

Please review!

Even a single sentence is highly awaited.


	8. The Baby

Chapter 7.

It took me quite a while to get down to writing it but here it is. Please tell me in your reviews about all the grammar errors I have made and also tell me what you think of the story.

Somewhere deep inside me I felt sudden surprise. I had assumed Bella would avoid me as much as possible and her wish took me aback. We definitely needed a conversation, but before that I needed to hunt. The scents of people in nearby houses were getting annoying. I stopped breathing, I even stopped acting human, something I did very rarely during day.

'Can we go hunting first?' I asked. 'Or is Princess Bella too impatient?'

'I think you can resist your thirst, Rosalie,' Alice said calmly. 'You won't regret it, trust me.'

'It'll be fine, Rose, I know you can do it.' Emmett tried to reassure me.

Sure I would be fine. I have never drank human blood; I would not forgive myself taking away somebody's life.

So we set off. It took us almost two long, thirsty days to get to Forks. The forest around the house still smelled the Volturi. The smell itself was not that bad, but the associations I had with it were terrible. Among the smell of pain and suffering there was a new scent. More innocent, definitely weird, one I have never come across before.

Everyone except for Bella was waiting for us at the door. _Such a coward_, I thought. Edward gave me a disapproving glare. After quite a warm greeting with Esme and Carlisle, and exchanging kisses and '_You promised you'd visit_ _us_'s with Renesmee, we entered the living room, which looked almost exactly like when Nessie was born, just without blood stains on the carpet. In the middle of the room there was Bella, standing holding a baby. I felt envy. Jasper appeared at my one side immediately, Emmett at the other.

'Don't, guys,' Bella said. 'I would like to talk to Rosalie alone.'

They hesitated but left the room.

'Well, you had better start telling your story quickly,' I snapped comforting myself on the couch. Bella sat next to me with the baby still in her arms. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

'Why is it that you always assume the worst?' she asked.

'Because the worst is what I usually get,' I replied.

Bella smiled sadly.

'Yes, that seems to be true to some extent. But I think there was just one bad moment in your life. Since then you get everything…'

I tried to interrupt her but she didn't let me.

'…You've got a loving family, you've got Emmett, you're rich and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, human or vampire.'

That was actually really nice of her. She carried on.

'Rose, look at this baby. She was not conceived as a fruit of love.' _Oh, so she's a girl_, I thought. 'She was conceived as a result of a cruel experiment. The Volturi wanted to check our story. Think, how many women must have died because of that, including her mother. She's an orphan, they didn't tell us what happened to her father. They brought her here, because they didn't want to care about bringing her up. Or maybe they thought it would start another war. I don't know.'

By that point, I really wanted to know were this was going.

'So I accepted her into our family. I said we would bring her up. Make her a good person. And by 'we' I meant… I thought… of you,' she concluded and handed me the baby.

I took her carefully. She seemed so fragile, so delicate. Her eyes were closed because she was sleeping. Her hair was bright orange, her skin was pale but covered in some freckles. She looked like a ten thousand times more beautiful Anne of Green Gables. I understood what Bella just said. I couldn't utter a word. She was looking at me content. I wanted to hug her with all my strength but I had the baby in my arms so I just said

'Thank you. You cannot imagine how much it means to me…'

She shook her head.

'I can. I haven't forgotten what you've done for me.'

'Thank you, thank you so much…' I whispered. Some questions began to pop up in my head. 'How old is she?'

'Carlisle says she must have been born about three weeks ago, but she is developed like a half a year baby. She'll be able to talk in about a month.'

If I had a heart, it would jump with joy now.

'And… what is her name?' I asked. I was afraid the Volturi have already given her a long, pompous and old-fashioned name.

'She doesn't have a name yet,' Bella said. 'The Volturi didn't bother to name her, and I thought it would be fair to give you a chance to name her.'

If I could I would definitely cry then. I was looking at the sleeping beauty with admiration. I did not even realise when Bella left the room. The baby was breathing slowly, her perfect face peaceful. Her hair contrasted with her skin, she looked as if her head was on fire. I was wondering what colour her eyes were. I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Emmett. His was smiling, his eyes were bright with joy.

'You're a father, Em,' I whispered.

'And you're a mother,' he replied. 'Are you happy?'

'I am, Em, I am. At last.'

He sat next to me. His eyes were fixed at the baby.

'Can I take her?' he asked.

'Just be careful,' I urged.

He has never been so delicate before. He took the baby with extreme care, as if he was afraid it would break at his touch. His look was full of pure love.

'How are we going to name her? Emmett asked, not looking at me but still studying the baby's face.

'I don't know yet. I'd like it to be simple, like Hannah or Emma.' I didn't want to make up a name that doesn't exist. Having a usual name in this family would be considered extraordinary.

'I kinda like Hannah. But… It may not be a good idea… but if we'd cut off the H's? Anna [ah-nuh]? A-N-N-A?'

I liked it. I liked it a lot. I smiled widely and nodded.

'Yes.'

Emmett smiled too. Anna, actually, smiled too. She also frowned, yawned and opened her eyes. They were very green. Bright green. Like grass in the end of spring. They were… eye-catching, you could say. Almost as conspicuous as crimson, but a hundred times more beautiful.

'Uncle, uncle!' I heard Renesmee shout. 'Come play with me in the forest!'

'Not now, Nessie,' Emmett said.

Nessie was in the room already. She was obviously disappointed by the answer.

'But you always do! Come on!'

'Nessie, uncle is now busy. He'll have time for you later,' I told her.

She bit her lip, just like Bella often did, but in a much more angry manner.

'I hate you!'

She quickly rushed to the baby and touched her. Not hit her or pinch her, just touch her, but she started crying immediately.

'Renesmee!' I snapped.

Edward run down the stairs. He was very angry.

'Renesmee, what did you just do?' he asked.

'Nuffin,' murmured Nessie.

'There's no use in lying, and you know that,' Edward was pissed off.

'Then why're you asking?' What happened to that nice girl I remembered?

'I have no idea, Rosalie, no idea,' Edward said to me. 'And you, young _lady _should always tell the truth.'

'Except for the moments when people ask me about my family or me, yes?'

'When _humans_ do. You should be always honest with me!'

'Edward, calm down, please,' said Bella walking down the stairs.

'You always say that, honey, but you rarely give me reasons to be calm.'

Bella sighed. I was trying to comfort the baby, make it stop crying.

'What has happened?' she asked.

'Our kind daughter showed the little girl a few very interesting scenes. 'The Saw' kind of scenes.'

Bella stiffened. She looked at Nessie with anger.

'What have I been telling you about your powers? And she's just a baby, think about it! That's not what I'd expect from you, Renesmee! You promised to be kind to her!'

Nessie did not seem to care.

'What's the problem? I didn't hit _it_. I didn't hurt _it_. Not my problem that _it_ got scared. I just wanted to entertain _it._'

Carlisle and the rest appeared in the room, apparently attracted by Bella's screams. Esme's eyes were giving away how much upset she was because of the situation. I looked at Jasper, trying to guess if he was already changing the situation but he was not.

I also still trying to take in what Nessie just said. How could she hurt me so much on purpose? Me, her beloved auntie?

'I am very sorry, but you need to be punished.' Carlisle was acting very father again. He took Renesmee's hand and took her out of the room.

The baby was still crying. I was trying to lull her to sleep. Edward and Jasper followed Carlisle. Esme sat next to me and Alice sat in front of me on the floor.

'I am extremely sorry,' said Bella, who was still standing in the same place. 'I have no idea why she's acting like that. She's been weird since you left and for the past few days she's been just unbearable.'

She sounded and looked really sorry.

'It's okay, let's forget about it, shall we?' I tried to pretend I wasn't hurt.

'Rosalie!' Alice said too happily for the situation. 'I'll show you what I bought yesterday!' She was gone and back in a few seconds, carrying a dozen of bags. 'Loooook.' She handed me one of the bags. I gave the baby to Emmett, took the bag and looked inside. There were some clothes. I took one item out. It turned out to be a very little green dress. It looked cute.

'It matches her eyes,' Alice explained grinning.

'Thank you so much!' I hugged her.

We spent next few hours hugging and talking with each other. Bella gave me some advice on caring about a hybrid and Esme about generally caring about babies. Emmett had to leave, because the half-human smell made him uneasy after some time. But he reassured me that it was because he loves me and the baby so much he would never forgive himself if he lost control.


End file.
